Lu Sheng/Techniques
Martial Arts Techniques 'Eight-Headed Devil Way' Extreme Way of the Eight-Headed Devil: Level Five—Conversion to the Way of the Devil. Special Effect(s): Integration of Eight Great Devil Bodies, High Acidity Grade Forty-Two, Mental Corrosion Grade Fifty, Tough Hide Grade Fifty, Penetration Resistance Grade Fifty, Amplified Strength Grade Ninety, Unlimited Growth Grade One Eight Great Devil Bodies combined into one. All inner and outer forces like the Ultimate Crimson Nine Furies Skill, the skill in charge of switching forms—the Extreme Way of Yang, and the Clear Void Earth Stop Technique were all categorized under Outer Skills. Meanwhile, the Aquarius Qi and other Yin type inner forces were categorized under Inner Arts. Then there were secret techniques. The precious secret arts from the nobles, in reality, resembled martial arts evolved to their extreme. Lu Sheng separated a tab for Secret Techniques and put all of them there. After this sorting, the whole window was no longer filled with tiny writing everywhere. Now, there were just four concise and organized tabs. 'Outer Skills, Inner Arts, Secret Techniques, Basic Martial Arts.' Ten Laws and Nine Wills Ten Great Devil Bodies 1 - Phantom Listening Devil Body Specializes in Recovery # The Snake of Jealousy, with the ability to confuse the mind. # The Lion of Rage, with the ability to conjure toxic flames and assist in close-quarters combat. # The Shadow of Insanity, with the ability to accelerate the body's healing abilities. # The Deer of Anxiety, with the ability to increase the speed of movement and teleport between short distances. # The Hound of Panic, with the ability to intensify the sense of smell and slightly amplify the rest of the five senses. # The Ram of Solitude, with the ability to increase the body's absorption and poison-resistance (like speeding up the rate of absorbing the River of Poisoned Fog or building up resistance against any toxic substances). # The Ox of Pain, with the ability to increase his strength. # Eagle of Disgust, foul stench. # Maggots of Despair. Their ability is decomposition. By devouring corpses, they can speed up the body's recovery. 2 - Sun Law Devil Body Specializes in Defense. Once fully mastered, the life force becomes incredibly mighty. 3 - Enmity Fire Devil Body Skills - The Fire of Enmity Specializes in Burning and is very violent. In other words, toxic flames. They split toxic flames into many different stages and focus mainly on that. Very powerful in ranged attacks. But when the enemy gets close, they lose their advantage 4 - Evil Capital Devil Body Specializes in astonishing Speed and frightening aura Concealing abilities. It is the ideal assassin-style Devil Body. 5 - Desolate Devil Body Skills - Seed of Desolation, Toxic Roulette, Poison Flame, Fire of Desolation His power lay in its ability to pollute. It pushed the poisonous property of the Devil Qi to its best, turning the surroundings into a deserted land. 6 - Elemental Sea Devil Body Skills: Destructive Breath The basics of the cultivation of this devil body is inhaling and exhaling. Inhale all sorts of outside materials, digest them, then convert them into another form of energy and exhale them out. This is the strongest secret art in all of the Prime Devil Sect. This secret art mimics a massive monster of the Devil race whose body was self-sufficient and needed no breathing or any external input to sustain itself. This monster did not even need to breathe to live. 7 - Breath Silencing Devil Body Specializes in Amplifying strength and physical condition. 8 - Ferocious Crocodile Devil Body Increased Strength. 9 - Yin State Devil Body Increased Speed. 10 - Moon-watching Dance Devil Body Increased Recuperative ability. Infinity Technique Infinity Technique makes use of both Yin and Yang and should be initially separated into four tiers. Be it True Qi, Inner Force, Devil Essence, Devil Qi, etc., they all represent the Yang side of things. They are all kinds of pure energy, while my Outer Way and physical body could represent the Yin side. They are all physical matters. First Tier: The Mortal tier - ordinary humans to Divine Prime Second Tier: The Bind tier - Bind level to Earth-Prime or Snake level Third Tier: the Reach tier - Earth-Prime to Weapon Master. Fourth Tier: the Spirit tier - Weapon Master to Devil Master or Holy Master.’ Fifth Tier: Collection tier - The Infinity Technique’s fifth tier represents Weapon Grandmasters that have surpassed the Holy Master level separated into six levels. its goal must be to consume a set amount of Divine Weapons and Devil Blades. First two level represent Golden leaf, level three and four represent Jade Star and level fifth and sixth represent Divine Intellect Category:Lu Sheng